Z
by Iritherl
Summary: Virus berbahaya dengan mudahnya menyerang manusia. Setiap harinya, korban terus bertambah banyak. Para Ilmuan belum menemukan apa penyebabnya dan obatnya. Korban yang terkena virus akan mencari korban lagi untuk menambah pasukannya. Bisakah para ilmuan atau orang biasa menemukan penyebab dan obatnya? Dan—bisakah kalian menebak apa kepanjangan judul dari fic ini? DISCONTINUED!
1. Prolog

**A/n:** Aku mencoba untuk membuat fic mystery dan horror. Jadi, fic ini adalah fic pertamaku yang bergenre mystery/horror. Maafkan jika mystery/horrornya fail. Sebenarnya aku bukan penyuka horror sama mystery. Biarin dah /plak!

Main character disini Len, Miku, Rin. Mau romance? Silahkan me-request.

Judul fic ini aku meniru (yah, **meniru** ) dari film di Thrill yang berjudul **H**. Itu singkatan dari **H** ypnosis. Jadi, silahkan menebak judul fic ini.

* * *

Selama beberapa bulan dalam tahun ini, virus baru yang membahayakan terus menyebar. Korban terus membanyak setiap harinya. Ilmuan belum dapat menemukan apa obat dari virus berbahaya tersebut. Virus tersebut dapat menular dengan sangat cepat. Apalagi jika ada orang yang terkena virus tersebut sedang berbicara dengan orang lain, tanpa basa-basi, virus tersebut langsung menular ke orang yang belum terkena virus tersebut.

Sang korban akan menggigit lengan sang mangsa, ataupun korban sedang berbicara dengan mangsanya. Apakah penyebabnya? Apakah obatnya? Dapatkah ilmuan atau orang biasa menemukan obat dari virus tersebut?

* * *

 **Z**

Len K., Miku H., Rin K.

Warning: Bisa jadi gore, typo, mainstream, gaje, garing, dll.

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media.

 _~ # Prolog # ~_

* * *

" _Meydey! Meydey! Korban terus bertambah banyak! Lokasi berada di Cafe Ombento sekarang."_

"Ugh! Berita itu melulu. Aku sangat bosan mendengarnya setiap hari," aku mengeluh dengan malasnya—siapa yang tidak bosan? Setiap hari berita yang diberitakan itu melulu. Aku tahu kalau virus tersebut sudah banyak memakan korban. Dan yang kutahu dari salah satu saluran TV yang menyediakan acara TV yang khusus untuk membahas virus tersebut, jika virus tersebut mengenai seseorang, orang tersebut bisa jadi menyeramkan. Bisa menyeramkan dari fisik maupun perilaku seseorang. Yah, ada juga sih korban yang wajahnya tidak menyeramkan, sama seperti manusia normal yang lain. Tapi seharusnya orang tidak harus membuat acara TV khusus virus itu tersebut, ya 'kan? _Virus berbahaya_ adalah judul acara TV tersebut. Aneh? Ehe, mana ku tahu.

"Namanya juga manusia. Pasti jika ada hal yang baru, mereka akan langsung memberitahunya melalui saluran televisi. Lihat saja, kau tahu yang berita _batu akik_ yang dulunya sangat tren dikalangan para pria? Bahkan adikku dulu sempat mengikuti tren tersebut—dia membeli banyak batu akik...dan yang paling membuatku marah, dia menggunakan uangku untuk membeli batu akik sialan itu. Sama saja seperti virus tersebut. Apakah kau ingin virus tersebut menyerang dirimu, Miku?" gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ itu menghisap jus jeruknya.

Namanya Kagamine Rin. Dia adalah teman dekatku yang sangat setia. Oh ya, sekarang kami berdua berada di Cafe Mizzy, bukan di Cafe Ombento yang tadinya cafe tersebut masuk kedalam berita di acara TV menyebalkan itu. Kami—tepatnya aku, selalu menghindari cafe tersebut. _Kenapa?_ Karena di cafe tersebut banyak sekali kejadian aneh. Seperti tadi, virus membahayakan itu menyerang orang yang berada di cafe tersebut. Cafe Mizzy cukup jauh dari Cafe Ombento. Jaraknya sekitaran 1 km.

Aku melihat kearah Rin.

"Yah, tapi kan itu beda, Rin. Aku tahu kalau adikmu itu sangat suka mengikuti tren-tren yang baru. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh, kau juga suka mengikuti tren-tren itu," aku menatap dalam mata Rin ketika Rin akan protes dengan perkataanku tadi, "Ah! Jangan katakan tidak. Kau kira aku tidak tahu bagaimana sifatmu itu? Meh, aku ini adalah teman dekatmu, kau tahu," ketusku. Aku mendengar suara tertawa dari mulut Rin. Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi lalu beranjak menuju pintu _exit._ Rin mengikutiku dari belakang.

Sesaat aku membuka pintu tersebut, aku melihat mobil polisi bertebaran di mana-mana. Mataku membesar ketika aku sedang melihat polisi yang tergeletak diatas aspal, dan terdapat darah di mana-mana di sekitar polisi tersebut. **Di tempat kejadian itu juga terdapat jejak-jejak kaki bercap darah yang sangat banyak.** _Dan aku tidak melihat ada polisi lain disini_. Kurasa, mayat polisi tersebut dibiarkan saja oleh orang-orang. Maupun rekannya sendiri.

"Miku? Kau kenapa?"

Rin membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku langsung memegang tangan Rin dan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah polisi yang tergeletak disana—atau yang paling tepat, polisi itu **tewas**. Mata Rin juga membesar seketika, dan terdapat air mata yang mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Rin langsung berjongkok dan menyembunyikan matanya diantara kakinya. Aku juga ikut berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggiku dan tinggi Rin. Dan aku mengelus rambutnya untuk menenangkannya.

"M-Miku. Aku tidak suka jika melihat orang mati. A-Apalagi jika orang tersebut belumuran darah. K-Kenapa polisi itu tewas?" Rin mendongkakkan kepalanya sehingga kami membuat kontak mata. Aku terus menutup mulutku, tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Rin.. karena aku memang tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Hehe..

Satu alasan kenapa Rin jangan jijik jika ia melihat manusia yang mati dengan darah yang belumuran disekitarnya. Ketika Rin masih kecil, ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang baru saja mengalami pertengkaran hebat. Sang pria memegang pisau dan menusuknya di tubuh sang wanita. Pisau yang berada ditangan pria tersebut terus ditancapkan menuju tubuh wanita yang berada didepannya— _mantan_ kekasihnya. Kekasih wanitanya terus berteriak meminta pertolongan. Tetapi apa dayanya sang wanita, di sekitar mereka tidak ada orang yang lewat ataupun yang dekat dengan mereka. Hanya Rin yang berada disana, menyaksikan pembunuhan tragis tersebut. Kaki kecil Rin terus bergetaran, dan boneka yang di tangannya jatuh disana ketika Rin kabur dari tempat kejadian tersebut. Aku tahu karena Rin sendiri yang menceritakannya kepadaku.

" _M-Mungkin.. karena virus tersebut?_ "akhirnya aku menjawab pertanyaan Rin tadi, tetapi asal-asalan. Wajah Rin yang tadinya sedih langsung berubah menjadi wajah marah. Dia berdiri dan sontak mengagetkanku yang berada disamping dirinya. Aku juga berdiri dan kami berdua berhadapan. Suasana menjadi aneh.

Dan, mataku membesar ketika Rin mengatakan, "Mari kita temukan apa penyebab dari semua kejadian ini dan virus tersebut. Bersama diriku, adikku, dan _kau_ tentunya."

* * *

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Fuh, kayaknya judul itu mudah ditebak. Fic ini adalah versiku. Hm, mau romance? Mumpung aku nawarin nih.. Di chapter kedua tawarannya aku tutup.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya atau fic baru /njer


	2. Bagian Pertama

**A/n:** Saya berusaha untuk update yey! Ayo kita bersama-sama bersorak! /abaikan.

Pertama, saya ucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha untuk semuanya.

Kedua, marilah kita berdoa agar fic ini alurnya gak kemana-mana. Baiklah, cekidot!

* * *

Aku melihat...ada segerombolan orang—aku tidak terlalu tahu kalau itu orang. Itu seperti manusia, tapi menyeramkan dalam bentuk fisik maupun sifat. Mereka berjalan seperti layaknya orang sakit, seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Mereka seperti mengatakan _rowrr.._ Aku tidak dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas. Kepalaku sangat pusing setelah aku menabrak dinding tadi. Aku, bersama _Rin_ dan _Len_ berlari menuju apotik, tempat dimana segerombolan orang itu tidak berani untuk masuk.

* * *

 **Z**

Len K., Miku H., Rin K.

Warning: Bisa jadi gore, typo, mainstream, gaje, garing, dll.

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media.

 _~ # Bagian Pertama # ~_

* * *

Rin menarik bajuku, membawaku beserta dirinya menuju ke polisi tewas tersebut. Ku kira Rin takut dengan orang yang mati dengan darah bercucuran. Aku seperti orang yang diseret-seret oleh Ibu karena ingin membeli sebuah mainan. Walaupun sepatu kami mengenai darah itu, Rin tetap menarikku menuju polisi yang tewas mengenaskan tersebut.

"Uh. Mengenaskan sekali matinya. Kau punya ide kenapa polisi ini mati seperti ini?" tanya Rin penasaran, kearahku. Aku hanya menaikkan bahuku, memberitahunya kalau aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku masih heran dengan dirinya.

Kenapa dia mau menyelidiki virus tersebut?

Padahal..., "Rin. Kenapa kau sangat ingin mengetahui kejadian ini dan virus itu?" tanyaku kepada Rin. Aku melihat mata Rin menyipit, "Karena aku _sangat_ tidak tega jika melihat orang mati dengan cara mengenaskan. Aku yakin, penyebab kejadian ini...berawal dari virus tersebut. Hm, mari kita menyebut virus tersebut dengan nama _unknown virus._ Karena kita belum mengetahui apa nama virus tersebut."

Rin memutar kepalanya—ia melihat kearah jejak-jejak kaki bercap darah yang sangat banyak itu. Serius, aku masih sangat bingung dengan perilaku Rin. Setahu diriku, dia tidak suka dengan darah. Dan, dia juga tidak menyukai melihat orang mati yang belumuran darah. Aku akan menanyakan kepadanya lain kali saja.

"Miku. Kau punya ide, jejak-jejak kaki siapakah itu? Kau melihatnya, itu sangat banyak! Dan jejak kaki tersebut memberikan kita petunjuk! Lihat. Mereka mengarah ke.. Laboratorium Mepiye. Aku tidak mengerti...," Rin berkata dia tidak mengerti. Apalagi diriku. Aku menghela nafas dan menarik tangannya, menghindar dari polisi tewas itu. Aku berbisik kearah Rin, "Sebaiknya kita memberitahukan kepada Len terlebih dahulu untuk kasus ini. Aku serius, kepalaku pusing ketika kau berbicara sendirian. Aku janji, kita bertiga akan menyelesaikan kasus ini sampai selesai—"

"Miku! Awas!"

Aku memutarkan badanku dan, aku melihat di depanku terdapat manusia —itu tidak dapat disebut sebagai manusia.. terlalu menyeramkan— ingin menyerangku. Spontan, aku berteriak karena ketakutan. Tetapi untung saja Rin menggunakan tasnya untuk menyerang –Oke. Kita sebut saja dengan nama unknown— _unknown_ yang baru saja akan menyerangku. Rin bernafas dengan terengah-engah sambil berjalan menuju diriku. "K-Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku memegang dadaku, mencoba bernafas dengan teratur, "Ya.. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Rin," Jawabku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. _Unknown_ itu sangat menyeramkan. T-Tunggu dulu. Bukannya tadi aku berteriak- sedangkan Rin tidak? Huh! Aku memang pengecut.

Aku masih mengatur nafasku, "A-Ayo kita temui adikmu, si Len."

" _Hai!_ "

 **. . .**

Aku dan Rin berjalan menuju kediaman Kagamine.

"... _Tadaima!_ " Rin berteriak ketika kami masuk kedalam rumah Kagamine. Aku menunggu jawaban dari Len atau orang tua Rin— tidak ada yang membalas dengan ucapan _okaeri, Rin_. Aku mencoba mengintip kearah tangga. Dan tiba-tiba.. aku dikejutkan oleh seseorang.

"Boo!"

"Kyaa...!" sontak, aku langsung menampar seseorang tersebut menggunakan tasku. Setelah itu, aku melihat kearah Rin— dia hanya berdiri didepan pintu. J-Jadi, siapa orang yang mengejutkanku tadi? Aku mendengar suara seorang laki-laki di dekatku. Aku menoleh kebawah dan melihat lelaki _blonde_ tengah mengusap-ngusap wajahnya. Sukurin toh. Makanya jangan suka ngagetin orang, entar bisa jadi jantungan. Rin tertawa.

"Dasar adek _baka_. Rasain tuh kena jurus dari Miku," Rin mengejek adiknya sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya. Aku juga ikut-ikutan tertawa bersama Rin. Ternyata Rin juga bisa jadi menyenangkan. Ah, andai saja aku mempunyai saudara kembar seperti Rin. Pasti kocak.

"Oi, siapa yang lu panggil adek, hah!? Aku ini saudara kembarmu, Rin! Saudara kembar! Enak aja ngejek saudaranya pake kata adek," gerutu Len tidak senang. Len adalah saudara kembarnya Rin. Mereka lahir diwaktu yang bersamaan. Tapi mereka berdua selalu saja bertengkar jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengejek saudaranya menggunakan kata _adek_. Padahal mereka itu saudara kembar. Hahaha, dasar kalian.

Len berdiri dan menghadap ke arahku. Lalu ia menyapaku, "Yo! Miku. Apa kabar?" ah, dasar si Len. Dia selalu saja menggunakan kata gaul didepanku. Kami biasanya sering menggunakan _bro fist_ ketika saling menyapa. Tapi, tumben dia tidak menggunakan itu, "Yo, Len! Baik 'kok—"

"Eh. Aku dengar, kau dan Rin akan menyelidiki kasus virus yang terkenal itu?" belum saja aku selesai berbicara, Len langsung memotong kata-kataku. Aku melihat kearahnya dan memberikannya tatapan dingin. Dia hanya membalasku dengan tatapan _cool_ -nya, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya seperti orang famous yang bertemu dengan salah satu fansnya.

"T-tidak. Dari mana kau mengetahui itu? Padahal kami tidak memberitahu kepada siapa-siapa," Jawabku penasaran. Lalu Len mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan memberikannya kepadaku. Kulihat BBM-nya dan chatnya dengan Rin.

 **Sist:** Oi, _moron_. Aku sama Miku mau nyelidikin kasus virus terkenal itu.

 **Bro:** _Moron_ bilang _moron_. Oh? Jadi?

 **Sist:** Kami mau minta tolong sama lu buat nyelidikin kasus itu.

 **Bro:** Ogah.

 **Sist:** Atau gue ambil pisang lu di kulkas -_-"

 **Bro:** Ooh.. Jadi lu udah bisa pake gue-lo. Oke..  
DON'T YOU DARE, _SLUT!_

 **Sist:** _Bitch!_ Terserah gue dong. Kulkas punya gue juga, kok :3

 **Bro:** EH!? Itu punya mama, kalee! -_-

 **Sist:** Biarin. Mau gue ambil semua pisang lu atau lu ikut dengan kami? :0

 **Bro:** Gue gak punya pilihan lain..jadi, ookelah *death glare*

 **Sist:** Hoho :v *smirk*

 _Mereka memang saudara kembar yang aneh_ , gumamku sambil sweatdrop. Aku berikan kembali handphone milik Len kepadanya.

"Dasar kalian berdua. Kalau orang tua kalian melihat percakapan kalian di sana, apakah mereka marah?" tanyaku seraya menatap kearah Len. Ooh, aku baru sadar. Ternyata dia sudah lebih tinggi dariku 5 cm. Kayaknya Len sudah puber. Kami harus jaga jarak, nih. Tidak seperti dulu. Aku, Len, dan Rin sering mandi bersama. Tapi, tidak tahu mengapa, Rin jadi suka mandi sendiri dibandingkan mandi bersamaku dan Len. Yah...jadinya aku dan Len yang sering mandi bersama.

"O-Oi, Miku," Len menggoncangkan tubuhku. Aku melihat Rin telah sampai didepanku dan Len. Rin, dia membawa nampan yang di atasnya ada minuman JERUK tiga gelas. Padahal aku pengennya minuman _negi_. Rin menaruh nampan di meja ruang tamu. Kami bertiga duduk diatas sofa empuk. Len menatap kearah Rin, "Kenapa semua minumannya rasa jeruk!?" sewot Len tidak senang. Hehe, aku setuju dengan Len.

"Emangnya kenapa? Jeruk enak, kali. Daripada pisang...juga negi," balas Rin _sok_ cool. Aku dan Len menatap Rin dengan keprotesan. Rin mengambil gelasnya dan meminumnya. Setelah ia meminum sedikit, Rin menaruh kembali gelasnya ke nampan. Lalu Rin melihat kearah kami —diriku dan Len— dengan tatapan penasaran, "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

" _Nah_. Lupakan," jawab kami serempak. Aku meletakkan tanganku diatas pahaku. Terjadi keheningan sejenak disela-sela kami bertiga. Lalu aku membuyarkannya, "Jadi...bagaimana cara kita untuk menyelesaikan kasus virus itu?"

"A-Aku punya ide," celetuk Len tiba-tiba. Semua mata tertuju kearah Len. Aku melihat pipi Len sedikit merona, "H-Hey! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" protesnya seraya menutup wajahnya menggunakan bantal kecil yang berada di sofa itu. Aku tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba Rin melemparkan sebuah bantal lain kearah Len, kali ini bantalnya lumayan besar.

"Kau mempunyai ide apa, _moron_?" ejek Rin sembari tertawa lepas. Len menyingkirkan bantal besar yang tadinya di lempar oleh Rin dari wajahnya. Wajah Len tampak cemberut, lalu ia melihat kearahku—yang tengah tersenyum. Len menghela nafas,

"Baiklah. Ini rencananya..,"

* * *

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Req untuk genre romance ditutup. Kok jadinya saya mau bikin RinMiku yak? Tolong ampuni saya /dibakar.

Oh my! Kalian belum tau apa kepanjangan dari huruf **Z** itu? Padahal kepanjangan judulnya itu mudah ditebak, lho. Chapter ini belum ada mystery sama horrornya. Palingan.. mungkin masih lama /hoi

Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya atau fic baru!


End file.
